narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Koji Kashin
name Kashin is his last name. Koji is his first name. Therefore, it's Koji Kashin. :It's not clear, at the moment, considering the source of his name. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:24, September 16, 2017 (UTC) His name is Koji Kashin. It was confirmed because the translator had Boruto's full name as Uzumaki Boruto. Shugesh (talk) 17:01, October 15, 2017 (UTC) :You don't even know Japanese, do you? • Seelentau 愛 議 17:18, October 15, 2017 (UTC) I know that the last names are in front in many translations due to the last name going in front when people of Asian culture speak to each other. Shugesh (talk) 23:50, October 15, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah but you don't know Japanese, do you? • Seelentau 愛 議 12:32, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Koji is his first name It's been made quite clear that his name is Koji Kashin. If you're going to put the last name first then why isn't the Boruto Uzumaki page named Uzumaki Boruto? Why isn't the Sasuke Uchiha page named Uchiha Sasuke? Shugesh (talk) 16:56, March 20, 2018 (UTC) :It's not. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:57, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Yes, it is. You do know, in the real world, Kashin is a surname, right? Why would Viz translate all other names with their surname first and then have Kashin Koji be an exception? Shugesh (talk) 17:06, March 20, 2018 (UTC) I have actual proof of my claims, by the way: https://gyazo.com/02f1b5c347eca488047f4fb50b4d4f29 https://gyazo.com/752bbb3e546912f06f993a30595fc57a from the official Viz site. See how they translate names? Shugesh (talk) 17:08, March 20, 2018 (UTC) :And? We generally don't follow what VIZ does. And as I asked you above: Do you know Japanese? Because if you don't, why bother talking about something that you have no understanding of? • Seelentau 愛 議 17:13, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Because I know how the Japanese language works? If you're so intent on keeping it as Kashin Koji, then why not rename the Boruto Uzumaki page to Uzumaki Boruto? I think it's you who doesn't understand the Japanese language, pal. Shugesh (talk) 18:31, March 22, 2018 (UTC) :You obviously do not know how the Japanese language works. You probably heard somewhere that in Japan, last names come first, and now you apply that knowledge to all instances, even though you don't know the exact hows and whys behind that system. So just stop, you're only making a fool out of yourself. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:35, March 22, 2018 (UTC) ::You don't have to name call Seel. Relax man. I'm sure he doesn't know you translate for the wiki. LoneNinja (talk) 01:00, March 23, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm not namecalling anyone, nor do I translate for the wiki. I just don't like when people talk about a topic that they obviously have no knowledge of and refuse to believe someone who knows more about the topic. It's one of the biggest issues in the world right now (see: vaccination, climate change). • Seelentau 愛 議 01:11, March 23, 2018 (UTC) Wind Release Does Kashin Koji use Rasengan with wind release?--Sharingan91 (talk) 08:20, April 29, 2018 (UTC) :There's no indication he used Wind Release. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:22, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Kashinkoji or Koji Kashin Narutopedia uses given name, surname ordering, and if you're going to include the space in his name, you're contradicting that. If you want to seperate the two halves of his name, Kashin would not be his given name, Koji would be (even on the Japanese wiki they refer to the folkloric figure as Koji, not Kashin). It's either "Kashinkoji" if you're treating the entire thing as a folkloric reference, which is a semi-common way of translating his name, or it's "Koji Kashin" if you're treating it as a given name and surname (as was the case in Blade of the Immortal). I mean, if you want to call him "Kashin Koji" every time his name is used, I suppose that would sort of work, too, but it would be confusing with the way this wiki handles names, IMO. At the very least, calling him "Kashin" is wrong. FF-Suzaku (talk) 03:48, May 6, 2018 (UTC) :Huh. Very odd why the article was named Kashin Koji then in the first place. EDIT: Actually, I just noticed the above conversations. I’ll just step aside and let you guys handle it. 19:29, May 7, 2018 (UTC) ::I decided to keep the article as "Kashin Koji" because the folkloric figure 果心居士 existed prior to the surname-given name convention, meaning that 果心 would indeed be his given name and 居士 his surname (since the convention would not be applied). Furthermore, 居士 appears to be some kind of Buddhistic term that is sometimes used as a suffix? Also, on the Japanese wikipedia, he is only twice refered to as 居士, every other time, his name is written as 果心居士. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:42, May 7, 2018 (UTC) :::I don't entirely agree on everything (for one, the surname-given name convention started to appear as early as the Nara period, and I'm not really happy with it conflicting with the established naming structure on this wiki. I'd really prefer "Kashinkoji" I think, given how this wiki does everything, but at the very least some sort of a note should probably be made in the article to indicate that his is a nonstandard name. FF-Suzaku (talk) 17:58, June 3, 2018 (UTC) ::::The #24 raw calls him "Koji" at least once, without any suffix. I'm not entirely sure, but I don't think that has happened before, has it? • Seelentau 愛 議 23:27, June 3, 2018 (UTC) :::::The official English translation also lists him as "Koji" on the characters/summary page (https://imgur.com/a/eKiQ0Z7), and Jigen and Delta do indeed both refer to him as simply "Koji" three times during the chapter. That should settle the matter. FF-Suzaku (talk) 16:37, June 4, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Yup. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:51, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Yin Release Genjutsu I was catching up on the Boruto manga, and on page 40 Chapter 17, Koji stated he placed Katasuke, the scientist, under genjutsu to extract information on ninja tech. I don’t see Koji listed. Is there a reason? :Read the chapter again. He's crediting Ao as the one who used genjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 02:01, September 8, 2019 (UTC)